TT- What Ifs
by warriorcats23990
Summary: Alright. This a bunch Of What ifs. Like what if this happened instead of this and So on. Lots Of pairs, each chapter might have a Different pairing like BBXRAVEN, BBXTERRA and other different kinds Of pairings.
1. Chapter 1: the Unexpected

**hey guys if your a Beast boy and Raven fan then your going to love this.i got this idea when i was watching Teen Titans Aftershock part 2, well it's not really an idea, its more like Raven and Terra trade places lets just say Terra leaves them and now Raven is the only one who can save the city..something like that. And i never really Did like Terra AND she broke bb's heart. and yeah, so i hope you will love this and please Review. Im not really sure if i should continue it, but if you like it. I will try to make another Chapter. but i have No idea what else to write about. I need help! yay! This is like a What If. Haters love me! :DI DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

"Terra's power! It's going to erupt a volcano!" Robin yelled to his teammates. They all started to hear a rummbing sound, cracks were opening as Red liguid started to form out.

"And Big enough to take out the whole city! And way to big to stop!" Cyborg informed, looking at his blue arm. Beast boy looked around for Terra, but she was no where to be seen, Slade was gone as well, Beast Boys heart sank, Terra just left, she didnt even say goodbye.

"Friends! We must get out of this place!" Starfire said, floating above them, her face showed fear. The others nodded in agreement, all but one. Raven stayed behind as the other Titans were leaving, Beast boy noticed Raven wasn't following them, he stopped dead in his tracks, he turned body around and saw Raven standing there with her hood down, she was looking at ground.

"Raven!"Beast boy yelled running as he held out a arm to her. The other Titans stopped as they heard Beast Boy yell and looked back And they just saw Raven standing there. What was Raven doing?

"Raven. We need to get out of here!" Beast boy said, pulling on her arm telling her to follow him, Raven pulled back, she looked at him with sad eyes.

"I have to stay." Raven said as she looked at the ground. Beast boys eyes widen as the other Titans gasped, they knew what she was going to, Beast Boy started to lose his grip on her arm.

"No.. Raven.." Beast boys heart sank, he already lost a friend, he didnt want to lose aother. cracks were opening around them, red liguid was stilling coming out, the other Titans took a step back as red liguid splased near them. Robin looked at Raven with sadded eyes, Starfire eyes stared to get watery as well as Cyborgs. Raven was like a little Sister to him,as for Starfire, she's going to lose a best friend. And Robin he was going to lose a good teammate.

" I'm the only one who can stop it" Raven said as she looked at the red hot liguid.

" Please, Raven you can't! It's too late!" Beast boy didnt want to leave her, and if hes going to die, then so beat it, he's not leaving Raven no matter what.

" it's never to late, Beast boy" Raven gave a smile as she tucked hair on the side of her ear. Beast boy stared at her, wide eyed, Raven never smiles at him, what Raven did next shocked him and the others as well.

_"You were the best friend I ever had, Beast boy". Raven hugged him, tears were forming in her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder, Beast boy was shocked at first, but he hugged her back, tears were forming in his eyes as well. Suddnly Raven whispered soming in his ear._

_"I.. Love you." She told him, Beast boy was the only one who heard it, and he gasped as Raven pulled away from the him, she loved him?.. He.. He had no idea.._

_" Goodbye Beast boy" Raven said in a sad voice, Beast boy felt the ground shake, he looked down and saw that Raven was using her powers to bring Beast boy back to the others. Raven was standing on a small rock, at the bottom, Red liguid was slowly forming up. _

_"Raven! No!" Beast boy yelled as he was pulled away be Cyborg, tears were forming down his face as he reached out a hand to her as he was being pulled away, he had to tell her something, but he sighed as he was dragged by Cyborh.. Raven closed her eyes tight as the others were gone, a blue color was formed around her body .the Titans all heard a voice echo._

_"__Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"_

___"Her name is Raven, she was gifted with an amazing power and cursed with it as well, she was a good friend with a good heart." There stood Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg staring at a stone Raven, whos arms were open, her cape stoned as well. Beast boy placed a sigh below her, it read ' Raven, a true Friend, A true Titan' Beast boys eyes started to get watery as he remembered what Raven had said to him. Well he had loved Raven for a long time, he wanted to tell her, but he just couldn't and now, Beast boy was staring at the stoned Raven, the one who he loved, the one who makes him grin everyday, Beast boy wished she was back,he wished that she would just make Fun of him, Beast boy is going to miss her, The way she smiles, flys, now she is gone forever. Starfire placed red Roses by the stoned Raven._

___" I shall miss you, Friend Raven" Starfire said quietly,looking at the Floor as tears were sliding down her face. Robin and Cyborg stared at Raven with sadded eyes._

___" Don't worry, BB.. We'll find a way to bring her back... Someday.." Cyborg said placing a hand on Beast Boys shoulder,, trying to cheer him up. Beast Boy turned around to face the others._

___"Let's try to bring her back" Beast Boy said, walking away from them. the Titans knew what he meant, he was going to go in Ravens room and learn her dark Spells, even if he didnt have the powers Raven did, he can still try and Beast boy will not Rest until Raven is back... Maybe, just, maybe Raven will come back... ' there's still hope._


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise

Hey,Guys! here's a another what ifs. This time its Beast boy and Terra, this is when Beast boy fought this fake Slade,and that got me wondering..what if the fake Slade was a test for Beast boys promise, like it was all fake,Terra never worked for Slade and Beast boy broke his promise, he said he would be her friend, no matter what. And nobody should ever break a promise,no Matter what. So Enjoy! ** I DO NOT** **OWN TEEN TITANS**

" Terra! Why did you do it?" Beast Boy asked as he caught up to her, anger and sadness was in his voice,he finally lost Slade, what he said was all lies..right?.. Terra looked at him, Tears were forming in her eyes as she tired to blink them away.

"Beast boy.." Her voice was soft. " I didnt let it Happen.. "

Beast boy gasped as he took a step back, he was now confused. what Did she mean by that?

" That Slade was just a robot.. I.. I found it in The sewer.. I fixed it up to work like that.." Terra Didn't Look at Beast boy in the eye. Beast Boy was just speechless, it was just a Slade robot? But Terra betrayed them, She betrayed him and the Titans..

" But that still doesnt explain-" Beast boy said but was cut off by Terra.

" I lied, Beast Boy.. " Terra said shaking her head as she looked at The ground, still holding back tears. " i never worked for Slade"

Beast boy just stared at her, unable to respond to that.

" You said you would be my friend, no matter what. And you broke that Promise, Beast Boy.. You broke it" Tears were now slowly siding down Terra's cheeks.

" Wait! Terra! I .. I didnt mean it! Please forgive me" Beast Boy held out a hand as he started to see Terra walk backwards slowly. she stopped and looked at him.

" im sorry, Beast Boy.. But you don't trust me.. I think it's best that I leave" Terra said shaking her head as she slowly walked backwards towards the darkness. Beast Boy heart sounded like it has been broken into millions of pieces.

" No, Terra! You cant leave! Please! I trust you!" Beast Boy begged. Terra just shook her head.

"..Goodbye Beast Boy.." And with that Terra disappeared into the darkness,

" Terra! No Please!" Beast boy took off after her, but only ended up in the dead end of the maze. He looked around panicky for Terra, but she was no where to be found, she was gone. Beast Boy dropped to his knees, holding his hands to his face as he began to cry.

" I'm Sorry. Terra.. I'm so sorry.." Beast Boy whispered outloud, Terra was now gone, the one who he loved was gone. He didnt mean to burst out like that, he was just mad, mad that she did that. But it was a test for his promise that he said he would keep, but he didn't keep it. Beast Boy stood up, Staring into the broken mirror.

" I promise Terra" Beast boy said raising his hand as if he was talking to Terra. " i promise, i wont break another promise again.."

Terra stood outside The building and heard everything he had said.

" And hope you wont break that Promise. Beast boy..." Terra whispered sadly, walking away from the building and into the darkness, never to be seen again.

Beast boy felt like he was standing there for hours, even though it was only a few minutes. He suddenly started to hear a beeping, sound, Beast Boy looked around, he then started to look for his communicator and found it on the ground where he fought 'Slade'. Beast Boy picked it up in his hands, he wiped away the tears before he opened it up.

"Beast Boy?" Raven's pale face came up on the screen. " Beast Boy. Where are you? Robin wants you back at the tower." She said in her monotone voice.

"ok.. Ill.. Umm.. Be there in a minute" Beast Boy answered sending her an all too fake smile. Raven raised a eyebrow, she could sense something, something different of him.

"Alright, I just need you to-" Raven was cut off as the Alarm went off in the Tower, Beast Boy could hear Robin's voice in the background.

" Titans! Someone's attacking the tower! Raven! go get Beast Boy and Terra!" He yelled. Beast Boy felt like he was going to cry again when he heard Terra's name.

" Beast Boy! Come back to the-" Raven was cut off as Beast Boy lost connection with her.

"Raven? Raven! Can you hear me!" Beast Boys voice started to rise as he held the communicator in his hands, he has lost the single with her. Beast boy sighed as he close the looked around, the place was all messed up. He then made up his mind, he was not going to go after Terra.

" I'm coming Raven... I'm coming" Beast boy said as he rushed out of the fair and headed towards Titans Tower, where his friends needed him the most.


End file.
